


Regretful and Lost

by netflixtape



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: And then putting them on these poor babies, Oh boy I need to stop coming up with ideas for stories and shit, Other, Someone yell at me to go to bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixtape/pseuds/netflixtape
Summary: There's a man in red who makes deals with strangers; he has a house to match that's even weirder.And yet, beneath the confusion a story will lie.To determine it's meaning, some must die.





	Regretful and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi this is something new that I've knocked around in my head for awhile. Also, I'm sorry I'm not writing shippy things, but that will come eventually. Just bare with me, I have a Youtube High School story coming along that's gonna deal with ships and cuteness, but also angst because I am fueled by others' tears.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story though, I put a lot of work and thought into the challenges coming up in this mess.
> 
> Ily all, stay safe ^^

Waking up in a strange place wasn't exactly at the top of Matt's list for things he wanted to do that day. His eyes opened, blurry and unfocused. The rug against his back was somewhat rough against his palms and bare arms, but not uncomfortable or scratchy in the slightest. Quite frankly, considering how exhausted he was, he could lay here for days just to regenerate lost energy.

"What...?" He croaked softly, looking around in confusion after he'd managed to push himself into a sitting position, "Hello?" His head swiveled in every direction as he tried to gain his bearings and figure out just where he was. The room was lavish, timeless even. Dark decore consisting of plush furniture, shelves stuffed with books and papers, a nearby crackling fire that radiated welcoming heat— A library.

He pushed himself up to his feet, wincing at the sharp, stabbing pain that radiated right behind his eyes. He leaned against the bookshelf, letting his mind comprehend the task at hand; firstly remembering where he was and how he got there, and secondly, how to get out. There was a set of large oak doors across from where he stood, shined in the light that was dully provided by the gas lamps around the room, as well as the fire in the fireplace. He approached, trying the heavy ebony doorknob, only to find it was locked.

"What the?" He frowned, tugging on the door, sighing when it didn't give, "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

_Hello._

Matt jumped in surprise at the voice, wheeling around in attempts to find the source. And yet, no one would share the room with him, "Um, hello?" 

_Good to see you're finally awake._

The voice was that of a female's, rather chilled but not exactly threatening. It echoed in the room around Matt, leaving him shuddering as it surrounded him. Almost like the entire room was the source.

"How long was I out?"

_Not long. Maybe thirty minutes or so._

The brunette nodded, only to stumble out, "A...Am I talking to a building?"

Laughter filled the air, just as cool as the voice that spoke. It was unsettling, feeling the floor shudder beneath his feet, watching the walls shake a bit. He wondered if there was anyone else here, and if they could feel this as well.

_Asking the important questions, I see._

"Well, yes. I'd consider this an important question, honestly," The brunette mumbled, "I have a wife and kid at home, I'd like to get back to them, if you don't mind."

_I in fact do mind. I've brought you here to play a little game, Matthew. Maybe you should go meet your fellow... Contestants._

With that, the door clicked and creaked open, leaving Matt to sigh and wander out, slipping out into a rather grand hallway lined with large windows. It was dark out, but not dark enough for stars to dance in the sky, leaving him to gauge the time to be about late dusk, somewhere around seven or eight at night. What had he even been doing before this? He tried his best to remember, wracking his brain as he made his way down the hall to a sweeping spiral staircase. He was with Steph, helping her put Oliver down for the night. He remembered this because Skip quietly perching himself over the baby's crib, staring down at him with his usual board expression.

"Did I just vanish into thin air?" He mused aloud, "Steph must be so worried." This time the voice wouldn't respond, leaving his question to hover in a void of silence. He sighed and followed the staircase to the level below him. He could determine that this building he was in was in fact someone's home, which left him to feel rather awkward. Even if he'd just woken up here, he was still intruding. In hopes he wouldn't run into the owner of the rather large and extravagant house, he went in search for an exit of some sorts, trying to find someway to explain to himself how this could've happened.

Yet, stepping into what appeared to be a sitting room, on his way towards what he hoped would be a front door of sorts, Matt's foot struck something, and this action would be followed by a loud groan. The brunette looked down, only to yelp and jump away from the person he'd accidentally kicked.

"Fuckin'," The man on the floor huffed, cradling his head as he sat up, "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Matt rushed out, only to be cut off as the man looked up at him, "Jack?"

The man squinted as he looked up, "Yeah... Who the fuck-" He would cut himself off once realization struck, freezing for a moment only to softly whisper, "Matt?"

The older man crouched down next to him, examining him for injuries, "Are you hurt?"

"I mean, my head is absolutely killing me, and you kinda kicked me in the ribs, but other then that, I'm fine," He chuckled a bit at the last portion of this sentence, stretching and wincing as joints cracked and popped.

"Did you wake up here, too?"

Jack nodded, looking around, "Yeah. But, where is **here** exactly?"

"I think it's a house of some kind," Matt stated, looking around, "Maybe a manor judging by the size and architecture."

"Weird," The Irishman stood, looking around the sitting room they now stood in adorned with plush furniture, another large fireplace that crackled with dancing orange and yellow flames, as well as strange knick knacks resting on the mantel; things such as animal skulls and skeletons, crystals, pictures and so on. "This place is kinda creepy."

"I couldn't agree more..." Matt muttered, rubbing his arm as he looked around as well, "It doesn't help that she talks, too."

"...Wait, what?" Jack was rather confused by what Matt had said, "Did you bang your head or somethin' while you were being poofed here?" 

_No. I took great care not to hurt any of you._

"Jesus!" The Irishman yelped, wheeling around in search of the source of the voice, "What the fuck?!"

_No need for such harsh language._

Matt smiled weakly, "See? She can talk... Unless we've both lost it and we're imagining all of this."

"Look, I was makin' dinner with my girlfriend, the next I'm wakin' up here getting donkey kicked by my friend," He looked over at Matt, "No offence," Matt nodded to silently note there were no hard feelings before Jack returned to his ranting, "I would like really, **really** like to know why."

****

****

_I want to play a game._

"Alright Jigsaw, calm yer tits," He grumbled.

Matt sighed, "You said 'any of us', implying there's more then just Jack and I. Who else is here?"

_You shall meet them soon enough._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow at this, clearly very confused.

"Apparently we'll run into others soon," The brunette shrugged, "C'mon, we should keep looking."

In searching for the others that would apparently share the house with them, they would find the front door to the home. However, there were three heavy padlocks caging them in from the outside world. each needing a key. "Well... Looks like we better get comfortable," Matt mumbled, tugging on the top most lock, though it wouldn't give.

"Well this is just lovely," Jack grumbled, "Is this just gonna be a scavenger hunt or somethin' to find the keys?"

Right as Matt began to open his mouth to respond, two more people rounded the corner.

"Look, Ethan, I don't know, okay? I'm just as confused as you are," The voice that came from the man rounding the corner made both Matt and Jack look up, watching as none other then Mark and Ethan stepping into view.

Mark froze at the sight of the other two, blinking in shock, "How the hell--"

"Trust me, we're trying to figure that one out," Matt stated, then tilted his head towards the locks, "We're not getting out of here either. At least until we find the keys."

"So... Scavenger hunt?"

Jack nodded, "That's that I said."

"So," Ethan piped up, "Are we the only ones here? Or are there others?"

"I dunno, ask the house," Matt stated rather nonchalantly.

"Ask... Ask the house?" Mark questioned, "Matt, you alright, man?"

_He is perfectly fine._

Ethan yelped, "Wait... The house can actually talk?!"

"Apparently so," Matt stepped away from the door, "Uh, house, are there anymore people here?"

_Three others. They should be here shortly._

Not long after the house spoke, three other men were wandering in from what they could only assume to be a dining room, relieved when they found the other four.

"Thank god we're not the only ones here," Hunter spoke, relief in his voice, "We have no fucking clue how we got here."

"Neither do we," Jack assured the larger male.

"Where even is here?" Andy spoke up softly, letting his eyes wander around the sitting room.

"A house of some kind," Matt determined.

"That's what we assumed," Zach wandered over to the fireplace as he spoke, analyzing an animal skull, the empty sockets staring out of him.

"I think that's all of us," Mark stated after a head count, raking his fingers through his messy hair. "Let's try to find those keys so we can get out of here."

"Hello?" Another voice would speak, but this time there would be a source. All of them turned towards the voice where a being stood at the grand staircase, heavily leaning on his cane, which was a simple black stick with a shined glass globe on top. He was dressed up in red and black, his ebony hair swept back neatly. His gaze was that of absolute exhaustion, dark brown almost black irises glimmering weakly in the light of the fireplace nearby, pale almost ghostly white skin accented by dark mauve rings underneath his eyes.

"Are you the owner of this place?" Mark was the first to speak, looking the figure up and down suspiciously.

"That would be me," He limped towards the group, a frown pulling at his lips, "How did you get here?"

Jack watched the man approach, already flooded with the questions that he kept to himself, "We kind of just woke up here. Don't worry, we wouldn't break into your freaky ass house. Um... No offense."

"None taken," He sighed, "I don't blame you," Then, he froze, his eyes widening, turning even paler then he already was, "Oh... Oh no."

"What?" Panic rose in Matt's voice, "What's wrong?"

"No no no, she promised not again," He whispered softly, beginning to pace.

"Sir?" Ethan squeaked, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves, "What's wrong?"

It seemed the man was lost in his own rambles, not having heard this question.

"Morgan, why?" He looked up at the ceiling, clearly distressed, "Why are you doing this **again**?!"

_I merely wish to play a game, **Nathan** , nothing more, nothing less._

The ebony haired male seemed to cringe at that name, "You promised..."

_You should tend to your guests._

Anything after that would would be met with silence, leaving the man cursing angrily. He ran a hand down his face, loosing out a loud sigh before ruffling his hair, "Dammit," He hissed. He would then turn to the men nearby. "I... Welcome to Sharp Manor."

"Thank you, um, Nathan, is it?" Matt smiled a bit, only to frown when the ebony haired male set his lips tersely.

"Call me Phantom," He stated after a moment, "All I can simply say to all of you is I wish you luck."


End file.
